Light emitting diodes (LEDs) can emit light having various colors using characteristics of semiconductor materials such as GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials. Such LEDs are packaged to be applied to various fields such as a lightening indicator, a character indicator, and an image indicator.
In such LEDs, an N-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a P-type semiconductor layer are stacked, so that light is emitted from the active layer and discharged to an exterior as power is applied to the LEDs.